Merlin Ambrosius (The Hunter)
Gin Yoarashi Flamel, is the main protagonist of the upcoming The Chaotic Neko. He is a Human-Nekoshou Hybrid and from his human father side, is a descendant of Nicolas Flamel, the famous Alchemist who discovered the Philosopher's Stone. After the death of his parents during the Devil's Nekoshou Extermination, Gin became a mercenary and hunted down and killed the Devils involved in the extermination, especially Kings, earning him the title "King Killer" as well as the "Silver Phantom" and was briefly a part of the Hero Faction. After being absolved of his crimes, Yoarashi mated with Koneko Toujou, another Nekoshou and Rias' Rook. He is also the adoptive father of several young orphaned Nekoshous who are taken care of by his maternal grandmother, Shizuka, in Kyoto. Gin is also the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, which holds the soul of Chaos, the Primordial Greek God of the Void and the Creator of the Universe. Due to that, he is the target of the other Protogenoi as they desire Chaos' powers to take over the world. Appearance Gin is a young man who is of average height, lean muscular build and appears to be in his late teens. He has short white-silver hair that grows slightly when he enters his Nekoshou form. He has dark grey eyes with black pupils that can become slits when he is angry or focus. On his chest is a large diagonal scar that he received as a child from a Devil. When he goes into his Nekoshou form, he gains cat ears on his head and a cat tail, with his eyes turning gold. After the battle with Kokabiel he gained a second tail. His hair also grows slightly that it reaches his neck. His casual attire varies but he can usually be seen wearing a short-sleeve black shirt with the picture of a white lion on the front. Along with that he wears blackish-blue jeans and sometimes a blue sweat shirt over his shirt. Over his feet he wears black and white sneakers. When going into combat he would wear a black sweatshirt with a matching jacket over it. Along with that he wears black fingerless gloves and black trench boots. Around the waist is a black belt with a chain wrapped around it and a second one attached that hangs over his left thigh. In the beginning, he wore a long brown cloak with a hood and a plain mask with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. But after he was absolved of his crimes he stopped wearing except when it rained (though he still wears the mask sometimes). Personality Due to what happened to him in the past, Gin has a more mature personality then most people his age has. He acts serious most of the time and can sometimes be harsh when stating a fact. Along with that he dislikes people who get off topic or do not take a situation seriously, and prefers to deal with people who are straight to the point. As such, he does not show respect to people if they did not earn it, evevn if they are of a noble family or have a higher social status. He is also merciless in batlte, rarely missing an opprotunity to exploit his enemies' weakness in combat. However despite that, Yoarashi can be social and is friendly to people he is close to, such as his grandmother, adoptive children and later on Koneko. He is also protective of his precious people. Gin's most notable trait is his views towards Devils. His opinion of them is rather harsh and he does not bother to hide his anger towards them for what Devils did to his family and nearly wiped out the Nekoshou race. He spent the first few years in training and studying Devils in order to hunt down the ones who took part in the extermination. It is also why he does not accept contracts from Devils, though he is not above accepting them if it is beneficial for him, like when he accepted Sirzech's job in order to have the Devil absolve him of his crimes and gain several favors for the remnants of his kind, displaying a manipulative side too. He is also noted to use every opprotunity to insult Devils and their culture, both subtle and obviously. Gin especially makes comment related to what the Devils did to the Nekoshous. After spending time with the Occult Research Club and more importantly with Koneko, Gin's hatred towards Devils have mellow down, accepting that not all Devils are bad, but it still doesn't stop him from making rather rude jokes towards them, but in a more friendlier tone. Because his kind was hunted down due to the possible danger they might possess, Gin has developed a firm belief that a person and/or group of people should not be judged for the actions of others or out of irrational fear. He displayed this when Xenovia and Irina were assaulting Asia after discovering she had become a Devil and was quick to defend the former nun while at the same time belittling the exorcists' beliefs and the atrocities caused by actions of many followers of God in the past. He also does not like when people give dumb or irrational excuses for their actions, like when Issei tried to peek at the girls' locker room (Though that may stem from Gin's general dislikes of perverts). He is also has a soft spot for kids, which was why he took in so many young Nekoshou orphans. He prefers people call him by his middle name, Yoarashi, due to only letting people close to him being allowed to call him by his birth name. Despite his kind and friendly demeanor, Gin can become ruthless in battle. He focuses entirely on his opponent and does not hesistate in attacking or taking advantage of them when they are distracted. During those moments he emits killing intent that can cause even veterans to feel nervous, describing it as a lion about to attack its prey. However when facing against powerful opponents, even when he has to go all out, Gin becomes completely emotionless, showing no signs of feelings such as rage, grief, pride, joy or regret. Vali, who once fought against Yoarashi, described it as if the hybrid had become a void and claims that those moments are even more unnerving then when Yoarashi is emitting killing intent. On a side note, Gin performs typical cat-like traits, like playing with balls of yarn to calm him down or when he is bored. When he is relaxed or happy, he would end his sentence with "Nyah" History Gin is the son of the Nekoshou Akira and the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, Christopher Flamel. He was born on a stormy night, so he was given the mididle name "Yoarashi". Due to his father's career, Gin's family moved around a lot while being taught Senjutsu, Yojutsu and Alchemy by his parents. Whenever his family came to Kyoto his family would spend time with his grandmother, Shizuka. His family was in Japan when they were attacked by Devils under orders to hunt down and exterminate the Nekoshou race after Kuroka murdered her master in suppose being drunk in power. Gin was fatally injured during the event and in desperation to save him, Christopher injected his only Philosopher's Stone into his son's body, saving Gin's life. Both his parents sacrificed their lives to allow him to escape and get to Kyoto where Gin would be safe. While he managed to get to the city and reunite with his grandmother, the even left a large mark on Gin as he decided to train endlessly in order to hunt down the Devils that took part in the massacre. It was at the same time he awoke his Sacred Gear, Void Matrix. Powers & Abilities Immense Magical Power: As the son of a magician, and a descendant of a great alchemist such as Nicolas Flamel, Yoarashi boasts a large reserve of magical power. After years of training, his reserves have increased to the point where he could cast multiple spells without tiring. Azazel once stated that Yoarashi would make a perfect Bishop if not for the fact that he would kill the Devil that would try and reincarnate him. *'Magic Chains': Using his magical energy, Yoarashi can create and control several chains that he summons from his hands. Yoarashi can use these chains for range combat, either as flails, impale the enemy or bind them. He can alter the ends of the chains in different forms, from spear heads too hooks, iron balls, kama and even hands. Also he can use them in unison with the warp portals he creates. Alchemy: This is Yoarashi's primary form of magic. As the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, a famous alchemist, Yoarashi is a master in alchemy. He understands every single aspect of the art through studying under his father and self-learning. Skilled Magicians, such as Le Fay Pendragon and MacGregor Mathers, have said that Yoarashi's skills in Alchemy are at a level they have never seen before. As an alchemist, Yoarashi is capable of manipulating the physical and chemical properties of matter, controlling it at his will and performing incredible feats such as making things harder and stronger to give a greater protective power, or simply make things weaker and more brittle. They can also turn gas into solid, totally forgoing the liquid state and vice versa, make metal stretch and rubber break as glass as well as corrosive, to dissolve different matter, to make things explosive, or inert, which allows them to diffuse bombs by making the material inside no longer explosive even after mixing. Along with that he can control elements and change their molecular structures like the temperature of the air between hot and cold, cause combustion, conduct electricity, turn the earth into sand and even create weapons out of thin air like 6MM bullets from zinc and copper. Yoarashi explained that in the beginning he had to create symbols in order to use alchemy, but upon awakening his Sacred Gear, Yoarashi no longer needs symbols and can simply perfom alchemy with a wave of his hand. Senjutsu and Yojutsu Master: Yoarashi has also demonstrated incredible mastery over Senjutsu and Yojutsu, with Bikou saying he is almost on par with his ancestor, Sun Wukong, who is considered a monster. Just like other users have shown, Yoarashi can heal virtually any wounds in an instant with just a single touch and can remove poison and curses through concentration. Along with that he can create illusions and poison, as well as solid clones rather than illusions. A unique skill Yoarashi has is that he can use the natural energy around him to manipulate plant life. This allows him to create and manipulate plants and wood and even enhance them or give them unique attributes. With that, Yoarashi can control a battlefield in an instant as well as track others by either sensing their ki or placing his hand on the ground. Including all that, Yoarashi can increase his physical strength and speed. *'Purification Expert': Yoarashi has shown skilled in purifying evil spirits as well as curses. He is a lot more effective due to being able to use Senjutsu. Touki: As a master of Senjutsu, Yoarashi is also capable of using Touki. Thanks to his training, Yoarashi possesses an immense amount of ki, allowing him to strug off any damage below Satan-class easily. It also increases his offensive power by making his punches and kicks much stronger. They become so great that a single punch can release a concussive blast that can hit a target from a distance, with Issei having once described it as a cannon. An armor of aura covers Yoarashi, increasing the range of his attacks, so that even if the opponent dodges a punch, they will still be hit by the invisible aura covering Yoarashi's fist. *'Iron Fist' (鉄拳, Tekken): This is a technique that Yoarashi developed during his time in the Hero Faction. Using the principles of Touki and Senjutsu Yoarashi can touch intangible things that would normally be impossible touch. This allows him to harm enemies that are intangible or a unique body that makes it difficult for one to touch. *'Ikazuchinoyoroi' (雷の鎧, Thunder Armor): A combination of Touki and his alchemy, Yoarashi can convert his life force into lightning that surrounds his body as armor. This enhances his physical prowess such as his speed and strength. His mentality is also amplified, allowing him to react faster too. The electrical aura also has a bonus as Yoarashi can paralyze his opponent whenever he strikes them. He can also shoot lightning bolts from his hand too. Overload: This is an ability that Yoarashi created through Void Matrix. It formed from his desire to defeat strong opponents. Basically Yoarashi places a seal on his target, whether it be an object or person. This allows him to manipulate the inner energy of the target no matter what it is. The seal causes the energy to become unstable and Yoarashi can either negate any attacks from the enemy, or cause the energy to explode, greatly injuring the target or destroy them if it is an object. According to Yoarashi, this is highly effective against enemies with large reserves of energy, as the more energy the greater the damage. However this ability cannot be used unless Yoarashi touches the enemy. *'Over Mine': Yoarashi places a seal on a solid surface. When the enemy walks on it, the energy that has been built up within the seal is release and consumes the target in an explosion. Stigma Eye: During the attack from the Devils, Yoarashi was critically injured as well as losing his left eye. His father planted a Philospher Stone into Yoarashi's body to heal him. The stone's property were also affected by Void Matrix and gave birth to what Yoarashi calls the Stigma Eye. When activated, Yoarashi's left eye changes red with a single black ring around a black-dot like pupil. The eye allows Yoarashi to forsee the outcome of events, like a person's actions. This grants Yoarashi the ability dodge attacks and predict the best outcome of the choices he can make. However it takes a toll on Yoarashi as he becomes visibly tired after using it, even for a short amount of time. However after gaining his second tail, Yoarashi can now use the eye for a longer period of time without feeling exhausted, though keeping it active can still cause his eye to bleed so he only uses it when he needs too. Originally his sclera remained white when using this, but after finally gaining control over Stigma Eye, the sclera now turns black. Master Weapon User: Yoarashi has demonstrated time and time again to be highly skilled in a variety of weapons. He can be seen utilizing his magic chains and knives most of the time, as well as his chakrams and when the time calls for it, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Using his alchemy, he can create other weapons such as spears, axes and swords. Yoarashi also appears to be ambidextrous as he can wield weapons with either hands and not show any difference in either hand. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Along with being skilled with various weapons, Yoarashi is also a master unarmed fighter. He can fight several opponents at once and dispatch them with ease before they could even act. He fought on par with Kokabiel a highly skilled combatant and was able to fight on par with Heracles, who is an incredibly strong opponent too. *'Claw Control': Gin can manipulate his cat claws and use them in combat. He can extend them as well as increase their sharpness to the point they were able to tear through flesh and stone with ease. Issei compared Gin's claws of being made out of iron. Gin is also able to infuse his claws with natural energy, covering them in either poison, air or electricity. *'Fangs': Though he rarely uses them, Gin's fangs are also quite dangerous. If his hands are full, Gin can easily catch objects such as swords with his teeth easily, as he was able to grab Kiba's Demonic Sword and then snap it in half with little trouble. They are capable of tearing through flesh too as he did so during his battle with Heracles, penetrating the man's highly durable body enough to cause bleeding. Master Hunter: Gin is a skilled tracker, having hunted down several Devils in the past and kill them swiftly. He is capable of being very patient in order to learn his target's abilities and weakness, as well as use the environment to his advantage. Along with that Gin has shown to be quite adaptable, using nearly any situation to his advantage. Immense Strength: Yoarashi has demonstrated incredible strenght multiple times. He was able to break a chainsaw with a single punch and did not even have to enhance it. He can lift up objects twice his size with relative ease and toss it a fair distance away. Yoarashi was able to stop a sword like Durandal with just one hand and brought it to a halt in an instant. Rias speculated that Gin's strength was near the same level as Sutr Second, Sirzechs' Rook and the strongest one ever. Immense Durability: Gin's strength is matched with his incredible durable body. He took a light spear thrown by Kokabiel and not only did it not pierce his body, there were barely any visible marks on the spot where it hit. When training Issei, the latter commented that Gin's body was made out of iron. This was backed up when Gin was thrown several feet away by Fenrir, crashing into a hill and having several boulders collapse on top of him, and all it did was make him annoyed and only left a few small scratches on his body. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Gin's strongest trait is his incredible speed and reflexes. Kiba commented that his speed was so fast he could even break the sound barrier and was on par with Souji Okita, Sirzechs' Knight who consumed two pieces, and has god-like speed. His reaction is also top notch, as he was able to dodge Freed's attack who was using Excalibur Rapidly, and deliver an nigh-invisible fast moving kick to the stray exorcist's head before Freed could react. Another notable event was when Gin was able to move from a spot that was about several feet away from Kokabiel, and then reappear behind the Fallen Angel, removing the Cadre's head from his body, and all of it happened so fast he appearerd to have teleported from another person's view. Immense Agility: Gin also has incredible agility, which allows him to attack from any position, strike the enemy's blind spot and fight on nearly any terrain. It is also effective for defense, as he can fall back quickly, dodge his opponenet's attack and react right away after being hit. He also possesses good balance as he can stand on the blade of the Fused Excalibur with no trouble and good coordination. When saving Koneko and Gasper from the Magicians during the attack on the Summit, Gin was able to dispatch the Magicians guarding them in a close space, while not only avoiding their attacks, but using them against each other as well as the furniture in the room too. Immense Stamina: Gin has demonstrated to have a large amount of stamina, as he's been seen using his Sacred Gear, Void Matrix, multiple times in a row. Stealth: Thanks to his skill in Senjutsu, Gin can mask his ki, thus hiding his presence from others. Flight: Through magic, Gin can create invisible barriers underneath his feet, allowing him to "walk" in the air. He can also levitate and fly at an impressive speed, keeping up with Devils. Equipment Void Matrix: (ボイドマトリクス, Boido Matorikusu): Also known as the Soul of Eternal Chaos and is the Fourteenth Longinus but is placed in the High-Tier category due to its powers. It holds the soul of Chaos, the Protogenoi of the Void of the Greek-Roman mythology and Creator of the Universe. The first ability is that it allows Gin to manipulate space and time, particularily linking him to to the Void, another dimension and the realm of Chaos, and open warp gates. Thanks to that, Gin can make himself intangible, teleport himself, others, and objects to the void or different locations, redirect attacks back to the enemy, or store them in the Void. He can keep people there for long periods of time and expel them whenever he wants too. Gin prefers to store multiple objects, ranging from weapons, food and more and summon them whenever he needs too. A unique thing is that anything stored within the Void is frozen in time. Meaning projectiles that Gin absorbed keep their momentum and food and drinks will not go bad. He can even halt poison from spreading by sending the victim to the void. The drawbacks however is that Yoarashi must be aware of an attack in order to become intangible or absorb it. In order to teleport, Yoarashi must visualize the location of where he wants to go and for teleporting objects and targets he must be able to see them. Furthermore the mass of the object also reflects on how much energy Gin needs in order to transport it. By warping time, he can either slow it down, speed it up or freeze time altogether. Finally he can create vaccums that can be deadly and even black or white holes. However the true and most dangerous power of Void Matrix is to create new abilities or enhance current ones. As Chaos was able to create beings with powers and even embody what they represented, Void Matrix is capable of creating powers for the user or even enhanced existing ones. It was thanks to that Yoarashi was able to require his Overload ability as well as improve his magical abilities and physical aspects too. However Gin explains that he cannot create multiple abilities, as the ones that Void Matrix creates are based off of the desire, personality and very character that Chaos reads from Gin’s soul. As such Void Matrix only creates abilities that fit the host perfectly. Azazel explains that this is what makes Void Matrix so terrifying. *''' Endless Void Reality Cancel (エンドレスボイドリアリティキャンセル, Endoresu Boido Riariti Kyanseru): Also known as the '''Cosmic Domain of the Creator and Destroyer is the Balance Breaker of Void Matrix and is considered to be the largest bug in the system placed by God of the Bible. It takes the form of a large black dome that expands from Yoarashi's position and covers several blocks. The dome is marked with several white circles and lines on the outside, while the inside is completely dark though can emit a dark blue light at the same time. Within this dome Yoarashi is capable of altering everything within the dome, from the land to the sky as well as people, objects and animals. The possibilities extend from changing the flow of gravity, stopping magic users, negating abilities, turning Holy Swords into Demonic Swords, make immortals mortal, slow or forward time, repel attracting objects, teleport wherever Yoarashi chooses, reverse the effects of an occurrence into forming the opposite result and so on. Because of the power this Balance Breaker emits, as well as the distance it covers, Yoarashi tries not to use it near allies. According to those trapped within the dome, it releases a feeling of emptiness, like they were being dragged into a black hole and felt hopeless in escaping. *''' Chaotic Mantle''' (カオスマントル, Kaosu Mantoru): Also known as the Armor Forged from the Void is a form of the Void Matrix that is similar to Juggernaut Drive of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Truth Idea of the True Longinus. It takes the form of black armor made from the void that covers Yoarashi's entire body along with a retractable mask and visor and a pair of long white ribbons extending from the armor's back. Yoarashi's eyes also turned yellow and his skin becomes paler. While in this form, Yoarashi's powers are greatly enhanced and he gains access to the full power of the void, giving him an infinite amount of energy. He can also manipulate void energy to create black constructs such as spears, swords, and shields. Anything that comes in contact with them, whether it be object, people or technique, are immediately erased from existence. Yoarashi can also use a technique called Yin-Yang Cannon, which takes the form a large black halo that appears in front of him and begins to spin at an incredible speed. It then fires a powerful beam of null energy from the center of the halo. This beam possesses the same element as the other constructs Yoarashi can create, only more lethal and can even bypass barriers. However Yoarashi needs to be careful as his body cannot fully withstand the infinite amount of energy. Furthermore he might accidentally harm his allies with the void energy he emits. In order to activate Chaotic Mantle, both Yoarashi and Chaos must chant together: :Yoarashi: "I, who stands before the Void, shout with all my soul" :Chaos: "I, who dwells within the Void, answer the summon" :Yoarashi: "The Mind, the Body and the Soul become one in the Void" :Chaos: "As they swirl in the cosmos, their desires shall be made manifest" :Both: "Create and destroy, destroy and create, may the cycle never cease its dance" :Both: "Existence is endless, our rule eternal and transcend all obstacles." :Both: Now as one, unleash, Chaotic Mantle!" Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十拳剣, Sword of Length of Ten Fists): Yoarashi wields the holy sword Totsuka no Tsurugi, the Holy Sword that was used by the Shinto God Susanoo to slay the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, before discovering the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi within the corpse. Yoarashi was given it as a reward by the Shinto Faction for saving several capturered Yokai in Kyoto. It takes the form of a nodachi that is a few inches taller than Yoarashi and has a ring-shaped pommel at the bottom of the handle. Like other Holy Swords, it generates a powerful holy aura that is nearly on par with Durandal, Excalibur and Caliburn. The energy is released as a shockwave that can cut through nearly anything and be used for close and range combat. Another ability is that the blade glows and then extends at high speed, quicker than people can follow. The blade carries tremendous force when expanding, pushing back several people, no matter their size, at once, as well as impale multiple targets, even capable of piercing Scail Mail and the iron feathers of Kokabiel's wings. The limit of how far the blade can extend is unknown. The sword's sheath possesses special properties that repairs the blade so long as it remains in the sheath. Yoarashi can also use the scabbard as a blunt weapon too. Dual Chakrams: Yoarashi wields a pair of ornate Chakrams. They are capable of cutting through nearly anything, especially when imbued with energy. Using Alchemy, Yoarashi can change the form of the Chakrams and the blades on them. For range he keeps special wires wrapped around the Chakrams that are nearly impossible to see and are quite durable. With the wires he can control the movements of the chakram for range combat, not just melee. Philosopher's Stone: The powerful artifact discovered by Yoarashi's ancestor, Nicolas Flamel. The stone has the power to boost the quality of the wielder's power or an object such as Sacred Gears. It also can be used for incredible healing and regenerating missing limbs and organs, making it even more effecient then Phoenix's Tears. Yoarashi, through his father's and Nicolas' notes, managed to recreate the stone by gathering natural energy and giving it a stable and solid form. These new stones do not possess the malice influence that Senjutsu users risk being affected by and can be used by any being no matter their race. However Yoarashi explains that the energy in the stone will run out if used for prolong time, the limit being an hour. Throwing Knives: Yoarashi keeps a large amount of throwing knives stored within his pocket dimension and can summon them whenever he needs them. Sometimes he imbues the knives' blades with special properties like poison, or use them to seal his target's movements. Yoarashi can also use them for close combat, usually in a reverse grip. Trivia *Many of Yoarashi's abilities were inspired from several characters from other series: Azuma (Fairy Tail), Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist), Hashiram Senju and Obito Uchiha (Naruto), and Haki (One Piece) *Yoarashi stands for "Night Storm" Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Primarch11 Category:Non-Canon Male Characters